Ms Hellfire
by charming writer
Summary: Episode twenty sees the Halliwell's tracking a demon down after a hit woman hired by him tries to kill them. Mel assumes her guise & meets Bane Jessop who's besotted by her. Sam gets jealous when he sees her with him. & Mel's family have save her at end.


**Ms Hellfire**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters as they belong to Aaron Spelling productions or Sam, Dean & John Winchester but I do own Melissa Hale.**

**Authors Notes:**** This is series two of my, Charmed season.**

**Note: ****My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of Charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: **** This episode's my third Charmed/Supernatural but is still the same as Ms Hellfire except for a few changes like the fact first been the Winchester men & Victor Bennett being in here at the start wherein Melissa has a nightmare of everyone dying & only her surviving & at the end when she tries to kill them & everyone else cause of her fear Barbas has read from her & implemented in her brain. The second change is that Melissa takes on the role of Ms Hellfire & not Prue. & finally, the last change is the fact that Cole Turner's in this story instead of Jack Sheridan & Dan Gordon. **

**Second Extra Note: **** Sam gets jealous whilst out with his father & brother on a gig in San Francisco when he sees Melissa playing out the role of Hellfire flirting with Bane & stuff even though she's only doing really so to find out who hired the real thing to kill her & the Charmed Ones.**

_Episode Twenty_

Melissa's Room Thursday Twenty Second July 

_In bed early morning, you see Melissa tossing & turning about. She's having a nightmare. _

Dream Sequence Lounge Thursday Fifth August 

_Seven people consisting of, Belthazor AKA Cole Turner, Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Victor Bennett, Sam, John, Dean Winchester are all standing about. The Charmed Ones, Melissa come downstairs from the attic._

Leo: Have you finished the new spell of?

Phoebe: Just did it it's the same format as the original but instead of calling on the Warrens & Halliwells of the past to vanquish him as that spell won't work on him seeing as he's immune to it we'll be calling on the Halliwell's of the future I.E Mel's cousins & there kids & grandkids to do that.

Dean: Great we've got all the potions & our stuff for when his demons attack.

Prue: Good cause he'll be here soon.

Sam: You sure?

Melissa: We vanquished most of his demons he's pissed off he'll come.

John: So what does he actually look like then?

_A figure in a black robe flames in behind them revealing the Source. A load of his demons, appear behind & beside him._

Piper: (Worried) Like that.

_All his demons start throwing energy balls, electric bolts, & other stuff at them. Everyone goes there separate ways & ducks. _

Leo: Guys get upstairs now.

_The Charmed Ones head upstairs ducking any projectiles that come at them & throw all sorts of potions at various different demons vanquishing who they can. Andy comes from a couch throwing what potions he can at any demonic thing that comes his way but he doesn't count on the demon behind him who picks him up & snaps his neck killing him instantly. Belthazor sees this & looks horrified._

Belthazor: (Horrified) ANDY!

_He throws energy balls at demons that come towards him. On the other side Sam & Dean are having trouble with some demons of there own. A demon appears behind Dean with an athame ready to strike._

Sam: (Shouting) DEAN!

_Looking round Dean sees the demon & ducks. Sam fires a few shots from his shotgun at the low level, demon, which causes him to flinch back a bit. Angry he pushes Dean out the way heads for Sam & grabs his gun & throws it out the way. At a stance, they do hand to hand combat. The demon overpowers Sam & pressing him on the floor grabs the athame & stabs him in the chest with it. _

Melissa: (Shouting) SAM! NO!

_Melissa tries rushing over to him but a demon grabs her with super strength & throws her against the fireplace. Blood drips down her face. Dean & John try rushing over to Sam but get, nicked by a couple of demons who energy ball, them to death. A demon throws an athame at Leo who catches it & throws it back in the demons chest vanquishing him. Leo creeps out a little from behind the couch. Looking on angry the Source flames in behind him._

Victor: Leo behind you.

_Turning round, Leo sees the Source firing a fireball, which kills him. _

Melissa: (Shouting) FATHER!

_Victor just stares shock eyed at the carnage that just happened. He doesn't notice the demon beside him looking smug._

Belthazor: (Shouting) VICTOR RUN!

_Victor tries scrambling away from the demon but he gets him pulling him back. He conjures an energy ball & gets ready to shot._

Melissa: (Shouting) GRANDPA.

_Melissa runs up to Victor & tries pushing him out the way before the energy ball hits him but there both thrown back against the wall. Getting up quickly Melissa, checks on Victor & finds out he's dead._

Melissa: (Upset) No.

_The demon that killed him comes up in front of her & says._

Demon: Oh, yes.

_He thrusts his hand inside Melissa's chest & tries ripping her heart out so to kill her. Melissa orbs out avoiding that then orbs in behind the demon quickly & places two pressure points on his neck, which stops his blood flowing body through his body. Gasping in pain, the demon slumps to the floor & dies thirty seconds later. Belthazor left now on his own finally has an array of demons to contend as he tries avoiding them one by one. Using his years of demonic experience, he manages to kill most of them before the Source comes up behind him._

Source: Oh Belthazor.

_Belthazor turns round & sees the Source throw a potion, which has some of his flesh in it at him. He writhers in pain turning back, into Cole & bursts into flames dying there after. Looking up, smugly the Source flames upstairs to the attic. _

Attic

_A hurried foot of steps are heard as the three Charmed Ones run in through the attic doors. The Source flames in behind them. The girls catch a quick glimpse of him behind them & gasp. Raising his right hand up he summons three fireballs up._

Prue: DUCK!

_The girls separate & each duck as the fireballs released go in their direction. Piper lands on the right hand of the room as her fireball hits the miniature manor dolls house blowing it up. Prue dives to the left as her fireball flies past hitting their mother's mattress putting a hole through it. But Phoebe trips over one of her shoe heels & lands a few feet in front of the Source as her fireball heads past her & hits the wall behind leaving a scorch mark. The other girls get up & see what's happening._

Piper: (Shouting) PHOEBE!

_Looking round Phoebe sees the Source & looks on wide-eyed as he throws a fireball at her killing her instantly. The remaining Charmed Ones look on in shock._

Prue: NO!

_Anger builds up in Prue & she comes out in rage as she dives towards the Source._

Piper: PRUE NO!

_Seeing her, he throws his hand out & sends Prue flying at antique wooden chairs, which snaps in half with the sharp end embedding itself into Prue's chest impaling her to death. Blood pours out from her mouth._

Piper: (Crying) PRUE! NO!

_Piper looks up terrified at the Source as he comes towards her._

Source: & then there was one give my regards to you're your dead sisters won't you.

_Conjuring up one final fireball, he throws at Piper killing her instantly. Melissa runs in bruised & battered from the battle downstairs & sees what's happened._

Melissa: (Crying) No.

Source: Oh, yes.

_The events of what's just, happened replay over again in quick motion as the Source's voice is heard inside Melissa's tossing & turning sleeping form._

Source: YOU WILL FAIL!

_The Source flames out leaving Melissa there on her own speechless. _

Melissa's Room

_Melissa shots up from her bed her heart racing & her face sweating. Tears roll down her eyes as she says._

Melissa: (Shouting) NO!

_A pair of strong arms belonging, to Leo wrap round her body & pull her into a hug._

Leo: Its okay sweetie its okay it was just a nightmare.

_Shaken up Melissa buries her head in Leo's chest & cries. _

Melissa: (Crying) Oh god dad.

_Leo placing his head to Melissa's rocks her back & forth. _

Leo: Shush, I know honey it's all right I'm here.

Sunroom

_Time lapse an hour later Prue's talking on the cordless to Gail Corso whilst looking at some pictures she printed downstairs in the darkroom. _

Prue: Yeah I've just developed the pictures now from yesterday's fashion promotions shoot I'll bring them in soon.

Corso: Good remember you've, got that photo shoot later on at your sisters club.

Prue: Yeah I know I'm meeting up with Mr. Irvine at the magazine so we can discuss what he wants doing then.

Corso: Great so if everything's in order I'll leave you to it then.

Prue: Thanks, yeah I'll see you soon.

Corso: See you soon.

_Prue hangs up the cordless & walks out to the dining area where Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Melissa having breakfast are all talking about Melissa's nightmare. _

Dining Area

Phoebe: Oh, my god, I don't, believe it everyone died except Mel I mean why didn't, we use our powers on him?

Leo: Phoebe it was just a nightmare.

Phoebe: Yeah I know but surely, we'd put up a fight against him rather than let him kill us so easily.

Piper: Maybe we couldn't use our powers then sis because they were bound or maybe they were stripped from us anyway it's nothing to worry about like, Leo said it was just a nightmare & besides Mel's teached us well enough in our powers to handle the Source when he comes we'll be ready for him.

Melissa: (Smiling) Yeah I'm sorry I was such a blubber mouth.

Leo: Hey, adults have nightmares to you know not just kids.

Prue: Exactly & it doesn't make you any less human having them.

Melissa: I know.

Phoebe: So whatcha, got planned at the club tonight then? Its DJ night, tonight isn't it?

Melissa: No that, was yesterday night. Monday's is Karaoke, Friday's is talent show night competition, Saturday's professionals, night where celebrity bands, solo artists, performers come in. Sunday's is quiz night & I sing either Tuesday or Thursday. & since I sang Tuesday that means tonight's my night off which I have to have at least one-day week of or I'll go stare crazy doing that & fighting demons all the time I need some me time & if I wanna see Sam still & not break up with him because we're not seeing enough of each other then this's what I need.

_Finishing her breakfast Melissa puts her bowl in the kitchen sink the others follow her. _

Kitchen

Prue: Huh, wish I were my own boss so I could take time of work when I wanted to.

Piper: All you need to do's open up your own photography studio employ some people & you could.

Prue: Yeah if I win the lottery perhaps.

Phoebe: I wish I could have more time with Cole but with him constantly running from the Source & everything, that's always a problem. Do you know I haven't had sex in like three weeks & two days I mean, god I miss that & him.

Leo: Yeah I know but he's only trying to protect you because he doesn't want either you or us getting hurt.

Phoebe: Yes but it would be nice if he could come by & say hi now & again.

_Suddenly someone starts shooting through the kitchen windows. They all start screaming & run past the dining room, into the lounge. _

Lounge

_Shoots are fired again in all different directions. Prue grabs Phoebe & levitates both of them into the ceiling so they miss the bullets. Melissa orbs out to avoid the shoots. Leo ducks behind a couch whilst Piper stays on the other side of the room._

Phoebe: Jesus Christ. What the hells, going on down there guys?

Piper: Not sure just stay, up there you two.

_Piper looks over to the other side of the room where Leo is. _

Piper: Leo I'm coming over.

Leo: (Worried) No Piper, stay there.

_Piper __runs past the table bullets fly towards her screaming she's freezes them in mid air & then goes over to Leo behind the couch._

Leo: (Concerned) Piper you, okay?

Piper: Uh huh where's Mel?

Leo: She orbed out when the bullets started flying about.

_The person stops shooting & comes round the corner not believing what's happened. Leo & Piper peer out behind the couch. The person who's a woman starts shooting again. They duck behind the couch._

Piper: Oh crap. Okay can someone stop this demonic maniac shooting?

Leo: I don't think it's a, demon Piper they shot energy balls not bullets.

_The woman aims her gun at least Leo & Piper ready to shot. Leo & Piper look on wide-eyed as she's about to shoot. Prue & Phoebe levitate down from the ceiling behind them._

Prue: (Angry) Hey.

_Using her right hand, she flings her twenty feet away from Piper & Leo then they go over to them. _

Phoebe: You two, okay?

Piper: (Shaken) uh, huh.

_Getting up the woman aims her gun again & fires sporadically at the gang. Prue puts her right hand up & deflects the bullets back towards the woman. They hit her full on in the chest. She goes down. The gang go over to her & see her bleeding._

Prue: She's bleeding red.

Phoebe: Is she an upper level demon?

Leo: No, bullets don't affect upper level demons.

Piper: Which means then she's a, oh my god.

_Looking upwards Piper calls for Melissa._

Piper: MEL! Get down here quickly.

_Hearing Piper's, call Melissa orbs back in seeing the state of things._

Melissa: (Concerned) you, guys all right?

Prue: We are but she's, not heal her.

_Bending down Melissa places her hand over the woman's chest & tries healing her._

Piper: What's happening? Why aren't your hands glowing?

Leo: Because she's dead.

Phoebe: Oh, my god what've we done.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE / HELLFIRE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

ANDREW TRUDEAU

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER

DARRYL MORRIS

GUEST STARRING

SAMUEL WINCHESTER

DEAN WINCHESTER

JOHN WINCHESTER

VICTOR BENNETT

MS HELLFIRE

BARBAS

BANE JESSOP

GAIL CORSO

STEVEN IRVINE

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are lit up whilst Queen's "Killer Queen" is playing. _

**Killer Queen**

She keeps her Moet and Chandon in a pretty cabinet let them eat cake' she says just like Marie Antoinette  
Building a remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy and anytime an invitation you can decline  
Caviar and cigarettes well versed in etiquette extr'ordinarily nice 

She's a killer queen gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a laser beam guaranteed to blow your mind... (anytime)  
Recommended at the price, Insatiable an appetite (wanna try?)

To avoid complications, she never kept the same address in conversation, she spoke just like a baroness  
Met a man from China went down to Asia Minor then again incidentally if you're that way inclined  
Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally) For cars she couldn't care less, fastidious and precise

She's a killer queen gunpowder, gelatine, Dynamite with a lazer beam, guaranteed to blow your mind (anytime)  
Recommended at the price, Insatiable an appetite (wanna try?)

Drop of a hat she's as willing as a playful as a pussy cat then momentarily out of action, temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild she's out to get you 

She's a killer queen gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a lazer beam, guaranteed to blow your mind (anytime)  
Recommended at the price, insatiable an appetite (wanna try?)

Lounge

_The gang are looking at all the things that were in the woman's purse whilst Melissa's on the cordless talking to Sam who's in Dean's car. _(This bit of scene's inter cut)

Melissa: I'm fine really, we all are.

Phoebe:Multiple aliases.

Sam: I know it's just when I had that vision of you all.

Piper: Foreign currency & throwing stars.

Sam: It just shook me up that's all we were all goanna come down there & warn you but I was worried it might happen before then so I rung instead.

_Prue winds up the lipstick & a blade pops up._

Prue:Not exactly Avon calling.

Melissa: I know I'm sorry we worried you in a vision.

_Prue finds a key to an apartment._

Prue: "Sutro Heights Apartments." Okay that's scary. She didn't live too far from here.

Sam: That's all right your all okay now which's what matters. You sure we can't come over &.

Phoebe: What's even scarier is that we've never been attacked by a mortal before.

Melissa: Sam, stop worrying about it okay we're fine the person's dead the situations over now.

Prue: Um hello, remember Abby the psychotic stalker who tried to kill me last year.

Sam: All right then if you're sure I'll talk to you soon love you.

Phoebe: Oh yeah sorry forgot.

Melissa: Love you too.

_She hangs up & goes over to the others._

Leo: Besides Prue didn't have a choice it was either the mortal hit woman kill us or we kill her.

Piper: Hey sweetie you know you just lied to your boyfriend right about the situation been over when it's not.

Melissa: Mom Sam has enough on his plate to deal with already without worrying about this & my nightmare or us.

_Suddenly the Cole shimmers in from nowhere dishevelled looking & unshaven. Seeing him, Phoebe's shocked._

Phoebe: (Shocked) Cole oh my god.

_She runs over to him & hugs & kisses him._

Phoebe: (Concerned) you, okay? What you doing here?

Cole: I was coming to see you but I had to make sure the Source didn't know where I was first & then I saw you little light show just about now so I had to make sure your okay.

Phoebe: Oh, we're fine although she's not.

_Piper's looking at the woman's planner._

Prue:Hum a list of names.

Piper:With our names on it or at least one of ours. "P. Halliwell" & another, a "M. Steadwell" we're the only other name not crossed off.

Prue:Someone obviously hired her if she was a hit woman.

_Melissa flips through the planner_

Melissa: Someone who knew you three had powers. Look.

Piper:Prue – Telekinesis & Levitation, Piper – Power to freeze & Molecular Combustion, Phoebe – Negligible, & Astral Projection.

Phoebe: What negligible?

Cole:Well, that explains why she drove through to the front door & surprised you from behind.

Leo: She must've been working for a demon I mean who else knows you have powers.

Melissa: Yeah but why would a demon hire a mortal to kill you three. It doesn't make sense.

Piper: I just wish we knew about that part of the equation before we called…

Hallway

_Darryl & Andy knocks on the door & walk in. The gang come in from lounge._

Andy: (Concerned) you all okay we got here as soon as we could.

Prue: Yeah we fine sweetiethanks for coming.

Darryl: So what happened here exactly?

Phoebe:Someone tried to kill us.

Andy:Did you see who it was?

Cole:She's in there.

Darryl: (Miffed) She?

_Darryl & Andy walk over to Ms Hellfire. The others follow._

Lounge

Piper:Yeah we were sorter just standing here talking when suddenly she started shooting up the place.

Phoebe:A hit woman we think.

Melissa:She obviously wanted them three.

_She points to Prue, Phoebe & Piper._

Melissa: Dead, They were on her list.

Darryl:& that's why you're standing here alive & she's in here riddled with bullets.

Leo:It was self-defence. You can check her gun if you don't believe us. The only, finger prints you'll find on it are hers.

Andy: So the bullets got into her then by.

Prue: Me yes I deflected them back before they hit us.

Darryl: Oh great that's goanna sure please the captain bullets fired into a woman without no second set on prints on the gun.

Andy: So why was she after you?

Piper: We think a demon hired her.

Darryl: How?

_Piper hands him the planner._

Piper: There are nine names that are crossed out. Besides us, there's only one name that's not crossed out.

Andy: "Plastique, 10 a.m." Plastique explosives for all we know she's, probably got some place already rigged to blow.

Prue:Maybe it's some place M. Steadwell's supposed to be at ten.

_Cole looks at Piper's watch._

Cole: Okay, it's after nine already.

Andy: Will check the police database see if we can get an address.

Phoebe: I'm going with you.

Cole: Not without me your, not if this demon shows up & tries to kill you I'll get him before he does.

Piper:Prue Mel & I will go to her apartment & see if we can find anything there.

Prue:After I make a quick stop at four one five

Piper:Are you kidding?

Prue:Can't lose my job I've already had enough tries I need to get the photos in for tonight's edition & talk to Mr. Irvine about this afternoons shoot at the club. It won't take long people I can meet you two at the apartment afterwards.

Melissa: All right then.

Phoebe:Okay so what do we do with the …

Andy:I can call in a favour and put the body on ice but it won't buy you much time maybe one day max.

Leo: No thanks whatever you can do will greatly, appreciated.

Darryl: Okay then we'd better call it in.

_Darryl gets his cell phone out & dials the station whilst walking away a little._

Cole: Well, then lets go.

Piper: Hold on Leo I think its best you go to the club & get things sorted out for this afternoons photo shoot.

Leo: Yeah but this hit woman wasn't after me.

Piper: I know but if the demon emerges & uses you to get to us or me, I couldn't live with that if you died.

Melissa: Mom's right you'd be much safer there with other people around they won't attack you with all them there don't worry we'll take you there first & then orb to the apartment.

Leo: All right then.

Gail Corso's Office

_Gail Corso & Mr. Irvine are there talking. Prue walks in & places her camera bag on the table. _

Corso: Ah, there you are. Prue this's Mr. Steven Irvine.

Prue: The wildlife presenter yes I know your crocodile hunt series has done very well here on tv.

_Mr. Irvine talks in his Australian accent._

Mr. Irvine: Thank you Miss Halliwell

Prue: I believe you have a new series coming out soon.

Mr. Irvine: Yes we do we filmed all over most of Australia like the outback & such places why you a fan?

Prue: No I'm not but my husband is.

Mr. Irvine: Oh well I hope this series pleases him as most as the last one did.

Prue: Oh, I'm sure it will. It must be sad though leaving you wife & kids for such long periods of time.

Mr. Irvine: I miss them naturally but I like my work & they understand what I do & accept it anyway I try keeping in regular contact with them by phone so there never without me.

Prue: Of course.

_Opening her camera bag up, she gets out a notepad, which has some notes about the shoot on them._

Prue: So as you know we'll be using my sister's night, club to do the promotion shoots of course I tell you what we'll be doing when we get there but here's, some specs on how the layout of the set will be which we thought sorter Australian outback looking.

_Mr. Irvine looks at the notes & still drawings for the set._

Mr. Irvine: These looks very satisfactory thank you.

Corso: Well Miss Halliwell is one of our best photographers Mr. Irvine so she knows what she's doing don't worry all you have to do's show up at two pm.

_Mr. Irvine gets up & shakes his hand._

Mr. Irvine: All right I will be there then.

_He turns round & kisses Prue's right hand._

Mr. Irvine: & will see you to Miss Halliwell.

Prue: (Smiling) & you to Mr Irvine it was a pleasure meeting you.

Mr. Irvine: Like wise.

_He walks out the room & closes the door. Prue gets the photos she developed, earlier on out of her camera bag & hands them to Corso._

Prue: Here are my photos from earlier.

_Corso looks at them._

Corso: Ah good we'll get them in tomorrow's edition. Remember Prue, Mr Irvine's a top celebrity I hope you'll treat him with the up most care & importance this magazine prides on.

Prue: Of I will treat Mr. Irvine like royalty.

Corso: See that you do his pictures & interview could sell lots, of copies.

Prue: Gotcha.

_Picking her stuff up, she leaves walks out the room. _

Andy's Car

_Inside Phoebe, Darryl, Cole, Andy are on their way to M. Steadwell's place. The sirens are on & Andy's driving really fast._

Phoebe:Okay are we yeah yet?

_Andy turns a sharp corner fast. Cole & Phoebe get, bumped about a little in the back._

Phoebe: & could you slow down a little please.

Darryl: Phoebe this's what we do when we're on ride outs especially when the person we're afters in danger anyway we deal stare death in the face everyday just as you & your sisters do when fighting demons.

Cole: You know I, could've shimmered us all there save all this trouble.

Andy: What right in front of the woman scaring her half to death yeah that's original.

Phoebe: Are you sure, we're going the right way?

Darryl: I hope so. This's the only M. Steadwell that registered. Damn, it's almost ten o'clock.

M Steadwell's Bookstore

_M Steadwell comes up to the shop door & puts the key in the lock. You see a bomb attached to the door in the inside._

Andy's Car

_Cole sees M Steadwell by the door._

Cole: Oh is that her?

_Phoebe sees the bomb inside the shop._

Phoebe: Oh my god it is yes.

_Andy's car pulls up outside the shop as M Steadwell turns the door handle key._

Darryl:No don't do it.

_Suddenly Phoebe's souls pulled outta her body as she astral projects in behind M Steadwell who doesn't notice her grabbing her from there pulling her away from the front door as it opens & blows up. The two girls are thrown away a bit. Darryl, Andy, Cole & Phoebe whose back in her own body now rush out the car & over to Miss Steadwell. _

Andy: You okay, Miss Steadwell?

Miss. Steadwell:It worked. I can't believe it. I cast a protection spell & it actually worked my first spell.

_She starts laughing whilst the others knowing the truth look at Phoebe._

Ms Hellfire's Apartment

_Prue, Melissa, Piper are, looking round the apartment. _

Melissa: Look at this place pictures, silk woven rugs, I could get used to living here in a hurry.

Piper:Yeah, you just have to know whom to kill.

Prue: Not me sister you wouldn't get me living in this place too flashy besides if I ever get rich it'll be because I earned it the honest way.

Piper: Okay I'll go check the kitchen.

Prue:I'll join you.

Melissa: All right, I'll take the bedroom

_She walks in the bedroom._

Bedroom

_Melissa sees lots of nice clothes in the wardrobe._

Melissa Wow! Oh! Oh! Oh my! Oh, nice. Ooh. This's so much better than playing dress up when I was five.

Kitchen 

_Prue, Piper are, looking in the fridge & the cupboards. They're both empty._

Bedroom

_Melissa opens a cupboard & sees wigs and jewellery._

Melissa: My god. Hey, people look at this.

Kitchen

_Prue, Piper look at the mail and "current resident" is written on it. They don't notice Melissa call out._

Bedroom

_Melissa's now standing in front of the wardrobe in a very low Gucci cut back brown crew dress, which goes down & round her waist at the sides & curves low across round her breasts showing her very much ample cleavage. She has a long matching brown coat on & gold sandals on. She looks in the mirror and starts twirling. Prue & Piper enter._

Piper: She must not have lived here long all the mails marked resident.

_Looking up they see Melissa & their mouths drop._

Piper: Whoa my god.

Prue: That looks so you.

Melissa: Yeah I know.

Piper: Why are you trying on her clothes sweetie?

_Melissa pulls of the coat revealing the dress, which doesn't cover her tattoos._

Melissa: Are you crazy? This's a Gucci original do you know how many ordinary people get to dress up in one of these, zilch besides didn't you wanna play dress up when you were a kid?

Piper: Yeah but when I did dress up I wore grams's clothes not some cheap tarts dress.

Prue: Actually Piper Phoebe was the one who played dress up not you, you constantly worried about what would happen if she fought out.

Piper: Whatever.

Prue: Anyway, she's only trying it on.

_Prue goes over & inspects her more looking her up & down. _

Prue: My god this so shows your curves. If Sam saw you now you'd be a knockout.

Piper: Okay you two can we focus here please thanks.

Melissa: Right of course sorry.

Piper: Good.

Prue: You know I wonder if anyone really knew what, she looked like?

Melissa: I doubt it.

Piper:If it weren't for the orchids, we wouldn't even know what to call her.

Melissa: What orchids?

Prue: They're in the lounge addressed to Ms. Hellfire.

Melissa: Really?

Piper:Mmm hmm.

_Melissa walks in the lounge & reads the card on the orchids._

Lounge

Melissa:"Until we meet at last, Bane."

_Four men enter the apartment holding guns._

DJ:Don't move. Don't even flinch or you're dead.

_Three men move slower to Melissa. One holds a shotgun to her back. Swinging round Melissa faces the man in front & grabs his gun & pulls it out of his hand. Using the backside, she hits him over the head with it. The other two men fire their guns at her. Melissa side summersaults out the way & hits the man on the right with her right heel. Then she uses the shotguns broad side & smacks him face. The third man comes at her & she kicks him the crouch behind then smacks the shotgun in his chest & then his face he goes down groaning. DJ comes towards her. She holds the shotgun square in his face. The Halliwell sisters in the other room look on shocked at what they've seen. DJ backs off. _

DJ: Whoa, Whoa there. All right, you put your gun down first then I'll put down mine.

Melissa: How about you do it the other way or I shot you where you stand.

DJ: You wouldn't get that far.

Melissa: Really, it seems my reputations failing me.

DJ: Oh, it's not failing yet Ms Hellfire.

Melissa: Whaddya you, mean yet?

DJ: Bane's very unhappy with you. He'd like to see you now.

Melissa: So you're not him then?

DJ: No,I'm his right hand man, DJ. Now if you'll step this way please.

_All of a sudden, DJ & the other men are frozen. Prue & Piper come out the bedroom._

Piper:Okay, sorry to disappoint you boys but let's get outta here now come on.

Melissa: I can't go now they think I'm Hellfire.

Prue: So…

Melissa: So if we wanna find out who hired her maybe a good way of doing that is for me to pretend to be her.

Piper:Okay, that's very funny, sweetie now let's go.

Melissa: Mom I'm serious. I mean, you said yourself, nobody knows what she looks like, certainly not this Bane person.

Prue:Mel, somebody might know what she looks like.

Melissa:Yeah, but I can protect myself & If something bad happens I can orb out. Now if this hit woman was hired by a demon, then it's only a matter of time that he finds out that P. Halliwell's still alive & send, someone else. So we have to do something now if you have any other ideas then I'm certainly game.

Piper:No, we don't unfortunately.

Melissa: So then, unfreeze them.

Piper:Is it just me or are you a little too eager to play this role.

Melissa:It's not a bad role to play.

Prue: True. If you wanna get yourself, killed & what about Sam he's already lost one girlfriend how do you think he'll take it if he lost another.

Melissa: He won't lose me I'll be fine okay now please unfreeze them.

Piper: (Relenting) Fine. But you give you us an update as soon as.

Melissa: I will.

_Prue, Piper goes in the other room. Melissa returns to her original position holding the shotgun in front of DJ's face. Piper unfreezes them._

Melissa/Hellfire: Shall we go then.

_DJ lowers his gun first then Melissa's lowers hers. He leads her out the apartment. The other men get up slowly groaning & follow them. Prue, Piper come, out the bedroom worried. _

Bane's Place 

_Bane & a guy are talking there._

Guy:I swear to God, Bane. I tried to get the money for you but... I messed up, I messed up. I was scared I didn't know how you were goanna react.

Bane:You lied to me.

Guy:I didn't know, I didn't know.

Bane:You made a mistake & you're sorry for it, right?

_He sees Melissa/Hellfire walk in._

Guy: Yeah.

Bane:Well, lesson learned alright. Just never lie to me again. Understood?

Guy:Thank you.

_Bane walks up to Melissa/Hellfire walks round her & eyes her up & down in the dress. He notices some of her tattoos too._

Bane:Wow, you are more beautiful than I imagined especially in that dress nice tats too.

Melissa/Hellfire: So Bane we finally meet.

Bane:Did you like the orchids I sent you?

Melissa/Hellfire: Actually I prefer red roses.

Bane:Beautiful & honest to my kind of woman. Let's walk shall we. (To DJ) You know what to bring.

_Melissa/Hellfire__ & Bane walk up the stairs. _

Bane: So what do I call you?

Melissa/Hellfire: What you always call me.

Bane:Ms. Hellfire seems so cold in person unless your emails to, me has been a tease.

Melissa/Hellfire: Oh come on Bane I think you know me better than that.

_They sit down._

Bane:Do I? You didn't confirm the Halliwell' hit this morning.

_Using her confidence & Brevard she answers him._

Melissa/Hellfire: I didn't have a clean shot.

Bane:That's disappointing. What about the last one on the list?

Melissa/Hellfire: MSteadwell?

_Melissa/Hellfire moves up close to his face & answers him._

Melissa/Hellfire: Oh that was a blast.

Bane:Oohlike your style. Always have. The problem is you still got the Halliwell's but you've only got until midnight to take them out.

Melissa/Hellfire: Oh don't worry about the Halliwells, I know their every move.

Bane:I'm getting a lot of pressure, you know.

Melissa/Hellfire:From whom?

Bane:You know.

Melissa/Hellfire: Of course I do.

_Bane pours champagne in two glasses. Melissa's Motorola V3 rings. Seeing it's Sam Melissa doesn't answer._

Bane:Aren't you goanna answer that?

Melissa/Hellfire:Ohyeah sure.

_She answers it._

Melissa/Hellfire:Hello?

Sam: Hey honey me Dean & my father are here now on a job which's not actually on till tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch at Quake.

_Her eyes go wide eyed for a bit._

Melissa/Hellfire: Here as in San Francisco?

Sam: Yeah. So you wanna meet?

Melissa/Hellfire: Um I don't think I can do that really I'm with a client.

Sam: Oh for the club?

Melissa/Hellfire: Yeah sorry.

Sam: No that's fine.

Bane:Champagne?

_He hands __Melissa/Hellfire__ a glass. Sam hears Bane on the phone_

Sam: Champagne? Mel who you with?

Bane:To us.

_He clinks their glasses._

San: Us? Is there anything going on you'd like to tell me sweetie?

Melissa/Hellfire: Nothing like I said I'm just with a client toasting our contract that's all.

Bane: Hey gorgeous you ready to get down to business?

Sam: Gorgeous, business? Should he really be talking to, you like that.

Melissa/Hellfire: No it's just.

_Bane takes her cell & speaks into it. _

Bane: Hey man listen sorry to butt in & all but me & my girl here really need to get stuck in so can she call you back in a few hrs thanks.

_He hangs up the cell._

Melissa/Hellfire: Hey what the hell you do that for?

Bane: Why you worried? He's not your boyfriend is he or husband because if he is & you've being lying to me.

_Melissa lies a little to him._

Melissa/Hellfire: No he's not my boyfriend or husband he's my brother who's just over protective that's all.

Bane: Brother? You never told me you had one?

Melissa/Hellfire: Yeah well a girl doesn't have to tell, you everything does she.

Bane:Listen if you're having problems with your brothermaybe you better hold off on this one. At least until the job is completed.

Melissa/Hellfire: Well then I guess I best be going then.

Bane:You're not going anywhere. Not without my driving you.

_Melissa/Hellfire__ starts walking down the stairs._

Bane:(to DJ) Tell, him, I'm on it.

DJ:Hey, man, why me? I don't even know the guy.

Bane:You will. Just go to my office, he'll show you. Okay.

DJ: (Relenting) Fine.

_He walks off to Bane's office._

Bane: Shall we then?

_He shows __Melissa/Hellfire the door out. She walk out he follows her._

Motel Room

_In there John & Dean are cleaning out shotguns & sorting out weapons as Sam comes of the phone._

Sam: (Angry) me & my girl? What the hells going on?

_John looks up at him & speaks._

John: What is going on?

Sam: I don't know but I think Mel's having an affair.

_Hearing this, Dean bursts out laughing. Sam looks seriously at him. _

Sam: (Serious) Hey, this isn't funny you know.

Dean: No what's funny Sam is, you thinking Mel's having an affair.

Sam: Excuse me Dean but you didn't hear the conversation & the way he was acting round her.

John: Well how was whoever it was acting around her?

Sam: Like he was flirting with her & she was enjoying it.

Dean: Okay what was the conversation about exactly?

_Sam tells Dean & his dad what it was about._

John: That sounds like just what she said Sam she was talking with a client & was to busy to see you I mean she is an Entertainment Manager, part of her jobs finding acts to perform at P Three maybe she was closing a deal with this guy whoever she was seeing.

Dean: Exactly. I mean come on Sam Mel thinks the world of you why would she cheat on you?

John: Right this's just you getting a touch of the green eyed which you need to forget about otherwise it will effect, the job we have on tonight at that nightclub trying to save that woman.

Dean: Dad's right we need to focus on her not Mel. Trust me bro the way Mel feels about you she wouldn't wanna cheat on you.

Sam: (Relenting) All right then.

John: Good now come & help us with these, son.

_Sam goes over to Dean &his father & helps them with what there doing._

Bane's office

_DJ walks in & starts looking round. Barbas the demon of fear suddenly, astral projects behind him from hell._

Barbas:Looking for me?

DJ:Where the hell did you come from?

Barbas: Ohyou don't really wanna know that. Trust me. Why aren't the witches dead?

DJ:Witches?

Barbas:Answer me.

DJ:How'd you know they weren't dead?

Barbas:One develops a sixth sense about such things when you've been in purgatory for as long as I have. I made a deal. It gives me a twenty-four hour window to break free but you people, you gotta kill those witches if I'm goanna be successful.

DJ: Who're you?

Barbas:A demon. A demon who has the power to turn the innermost fear of a mortal into reality & there's nothing you can do about it. Wanna see?

_He passes his hand in front of DJ's face. _

Barbas: Your greatest fears that your boss is being doubled crossed & when he finds out he's goanna kill you for not protecting him.

_A pretend Bane appears & starts shooting at DJ. DJ starts yelling. Bane then disappears._

Barbas: Pretty cool, huh?

DJ: Whoa.

_DJ just stands wide eyed shocked._

Clubroom

_Time lapse afternoon the stages set out in Australian outback look. Prue's in front out it with Mr. Irvine on it. Leo by the bar's watching on._

Prue: So basically all I want you to do Steve is pretend I'm the audience & you're filming one of your shows just act like you'd normally do when you're facing the camera & I will take pictures of you.

Steve: Right you are then.

_He goes over to a cage which has a desert faring lizard in it & starts talking about it. Prue takes pictures whilst he's doing that. Mr. Irvine takes the lizard out the cage & places it on his hand then he moves his hand across & up & down talking out the creatures, diameter & shape. Prue gets in some close up's & of Mr Irvine & the lizard. Then half hour later there finished. Prue checks her camera seeing if the photos are all right._

Prue: All right that's great.

Mr. Irvine: Oh good.

Prue: I'll go home & develop these then get them to the magazine so they can be done for next week's edition.

Mr. Irvine: & you'll call me when it's done.

Prue: No the magazine will. They won't actually publish it until you've seen the rough copy encase there's anything that needs changing.

Mr. Irvine: Oh right okay.

Prue: Okay then so I will next see you hopefully when the pages have been done.

Mr. Irvine: Right then. It's been a pleasure working with you Mrs Halliwell.

_He shakes her hand. Prue extends that welcome._

Prue: The pleasures all, been mine Steven. Goodbye.

Mr. Irvine: Goodbye.

_Mr Irvine turns round & leaves the club. Leo comes over to Prue._

Leo: That went well.

Prue: Yeah it did. What time is it?

_Looking at his watch Leo answers. _

Leo: Two thirty.

Prue: Okay that's way too long Mel should've contacted us by now. Why hasn't she phoned?

Leo: Probably because she hasn't had the chance to yet.

Prue: Or she's in danger.

Leo: If she was in danger Prue she would've orbed back by now.

Prue: Well I'm not taking any chances lets go home & see what the others have fought out.

_Packing her stuff up, Prue & Leo leave the club._

Sunroom

_Standing there holding the cordless Piper looks at the broken windows. _

Piper: Dammit Mel why haven't you rung now?

_Piper's about to dial Melissa's cell when she hears the front door opening & Phoebe and Miss Steadwell enter the house without Cole with them._

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper:In the Sunroom.

_They walk up to her. M Steadwell notices the windows & disarranged furniture. _

Marcy:Oh my god it looks like a time bomb went of in here.

_Seeing her Piper freezes Marcy._

Piper:Okay who's she?

Phoebe:M. Steadwell would you believe. Where's Prue?

Piper: At the club doing that photo shoot with Steve Irvine. Where's Cole?

Phoebe: He left soon after we saved M. Steadwell & went down to the Underworld to see if he could find out what demon hired the hit woman.

Piper:Okay. What about Darryl & Andy?

Phoebe:There at the morgue putting the hit woman's body under Marcy's name. Where's Mel?

Piper: Not here she's assuming the identity of the hit woman.

Phoebe:(Shocked)What?

Piper: Yeah.

Phoebe: Oh my god. What was she thinking?

Piper: She was thinking it might help us find out who sent Ms Hellfire.

Phoebe: Hellfire? Err what a name you think with something like that she'd use fire.

Piper: Yeah well luckily she didn't otherwise this place would be in ashes by now.

_The front door opens. Prue & Leo walk in._

Prue: Guys?

Phoebe: Sunroom.

_Prue & Leo walk into it._

Leo: Hey you two.

_Leo notices Marcy Steadwell frozen._

Leo: Who's that?

Piper: Marcy Steadwell.

Phoebe: Witch Practitioner.

Prue: Where's Mel? She called back yet?

Piper: Nope. I'm getting worried Prue.

Leo: Honey Mel's all right I'm sure of it our daughters very resourceful she can handle herself.

Piper: I know I'd just wish I knew what was taking so long.

Ms Hellfire's Apartment

_Melissa/Hellfire & Bane walk inside._

Melissa/Hellfire:Well, thanks for the…

_She sees Red Roses littered round the room._

Melissa/Hellfire:Ride roses.

Bane:Well you said you preferred them instead of Orchids.

Melissa/Hellfire:I'm impressed.

Bane:I'm glad. Now close your eyes. Trust me.

_Melissa/Hellfire closes them. He gets a jewellery case out of his pocket._

Bane: Alright, open them.

_She does so._

Bane: & open this when I leave okay? Now remember, three Halliwell's by midnight. On second thought, make it by ten. It gives me more time to take care of them myself in case you fail.

_He kisses Melissa/Hellfire then leaves. Melissa/Hellfire looks on angrily & wipes his kiss of from her none transferable lipsticked mouth. Then looking down at the jewellery box she opens it up & finds an expensive diamond necklace in it. Melissa/Hellfire looks on wide eyed at the expensive of it. _

_Coroner's Office. _

_A coroner's there. DJ & Barbas walk in._

Coroner: Wait a minute, you can't come in here.

_DJ pushes him on to a table._

Coroner: What do you want?

Barbas:Why, your greatest fear of course. Which's

_He passes his hand in front of the coroner's face._

Barbas: Being autopsied, yourself.

_An implement turns on & flies up in the air ready to attack the coroner. The coroner yells. DJ & Barbas open up a cold room & pull out a body. They unzip the body bag and the hit woman's in it._

Barbas: Well if this's M. Steadwell then she doesn't look much like an explosion victim to me. Certainly not by the leather she was wearing. They look like hit womanly type to me.

_DJ shakes his head. _

DJ: This's Hellfire but it can't be I've seen her?

Barbas: Well obviously it was a rouse wasn't it probably played by the Charmed Ones which means there onto us & are probably protecting M. Steadwell as we speak, which means I'll have to find another victim.

DJ: Why? Can't we just go after her?

Barbas: No you fool the witches are too powerful to go up against with especially at their house. I'll have to get them another way after I've gone after my next victim. So it seems my friend your fears of a double crosser are justified.

DJ: I'll have to warn Bane but he isn't goanna like it he's in love with her.

Barbas: Well then unfortunately for him he's just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Kitchen

_Marcy's looking in the cupboard._

Marcy:Oh my stars!

_Phoebe, Prue, Piper, Leo all walk in._

Piper:What is it? What's wrong?

Marcy: You can't keep wolfsbane & holy thistle on the same shelf. Their harmonics are in complete opposition. I mean I don't want to second guess a sister witch but this is all wrong. I don't see how you can cast a spell that's worth a darn.

Piper:Now wait just a minute, Missy.

_A Porsche Convertible slows down outside. Hearing it Phoebe looks out the window. She sees Melissa step out from it._

Phoebe:Oh my God. Mel's home… I think.

Piper:That's Mel alright.

_They walk out of the kitchen. Melissa comes in._

Phoebe:Wow.

Prue: You, know it looks like being a hired killer agrees with you Mel.

Phoebe: Yeah but driving in a Porsche why didn't just orb?

Melissa: Because I don't wanna risk anyone seeing me out of uniform.

Piper:We've been worried sick about you.

Melissa:I knowI'm sorry about that mom, I just didn't wanna jeopardise my cover.

Leo: Or the Porsche it would seem A gift from Bane?

Melissa: No, Bane prefers... never mind. Look, I need to get back before they get suspicious. Tell me what you know.

Phoebe:We know M. Steadwell is safe.

Piper:Can't say the same for the kitchen.

Melissa:Any idea why she was on the list?

Leo:Could be because she's a witch. I mean, not a magical witch but a witch practitioner, none the less.

Piper:A hyperactive witch practitioner.

Melissa: Mmm I wonder if all the names were witches. How many were on the list?

Piper:Eleven. Except 'P. Halliwell' was only down once why's that because Hellfire went after all three of us?

Leo: Because all you're names are Halliwell & they start with a P so she would've only needed to put the name down once.

Prue: Okay so count all three of us that's makes thirteen.

Phoebe: Thirteen why does that number sound familiar?

Piper: Heck knows.

_Just then Cole shimmers in front of them covered in some demonic blood._

Phoebe: Cole you all right? Did the Source see you?

Cole: No he didn't & I'm fine just a little demon blood on me that's all.

_He notices Melissa looking sexy & goes wide eyed with hunger but hides what he's really feeling inside._

Cole: Whoa. What's with the low cut dress?

Piper: Job wearing she's assuming the identity of the hit woman to find out who sent her after us.

Cole: Oh right then. Well actually on that front I can answer that question for you which I managed to squeeze out of a demon off its Barbas.

_The girls except Melissa look on shocked. _

Prue: (Shocked) Barbas? It can't be he's dead we vanquished him.

Leo: No actually you defeated him not vanquished him he's in hell.

Phoebe: So how did he get out?

Prue: He must've found a loop hole.

Melissa: Who's Barbas?

Piper: Your worst nightmare.

Phoebe: He's the demon of fear he can read your inner most, worst fears & turn them against you. He did that to us two years ago.

Melissa: Okay then thanks for the heads I'd better get back to Bane, & try, & flush Barbas out. He wants me to met, him in this nightclub.

Piper: No Mel you can't go back there.

Melissa:Mom I have to it's almost eight. I've only two hours left to produce three bodies to Bane your bodies which's why I have to get to Barbas fast.

Phoebe:Yeah but Mel this's dangerous if you meet Barbas he could read your inner most fear & turn it against you.

Melissa: What fear?

Leo: Your dream.

Melissa: Dad that was just a nightmare.

Cole: Barbas won't see it that way he'll see it as an advantage & use it against you.

Melissa: I can handle it.

Prue: Not alone you can't.

Melissa: I know that. But for now I'll be okay. I'll call you guys & check in with you in an hour.

_She turns round & leaves the house. _

Buttercup Nightclub

_Sam, John & Dean are there sitting on a table. There looking out for the woman there supposed, to save. _

Dean: So who is she then?

_Sam notices a lady sitting on a table drinking something. He points to her._

Sam: That's her there.

Dean: Okay so we sit & wait until whoever it is wants her then we move in get her out then kill it.

John. Yep.

Dean: Okay then.

_Just then it's almost as if time's slowed down to slow motion as Melissa/Hellfire dressed up to the nines incredibly sexy like walks into the room. The guys all around her just look at her starry eyed not believing what there seeing. Dean notices her & can't believe his eyes either._

Dean: Oh my god.

_The other two look over at where Dean's looking at & just stare shocked._

John: Whoa.

Sam: Mel what's she doing here?

_They see her walking over to Bane who sees her. He walks up to her._

Bane:You look like you're ready to celebrate. Are the Halliwell's dead?

_Melissa/Hellfire sits down on her sit & talks to him. _

Melissa/Hellfire: The night's young. We have a little bit of business to discuss.

_A waiter comes over to them._

Melissa/Hellfire: I'll have vodka on the rocks straight up.

_The waiter leaves to get the order. She leans in closer to Bane. The Winchester men on the other side of the room notice this._

Sam: Okay what the hells that?

Dean: Don't know maybe she's meeting a friend.

_Melissa/Hellfire strokes her right leg up & down provocatively with her left leg. Sam flames up angry inside._

Sam: Meeting a friend my arse, look at her.

John: Okay Sam you can worry about what's she's doing later right now we have other issues we need to deal with.

Bane:What, all work & no play?

_Melissa/Hellfire leans into his right ear & whispers something._

Melissa/Hellfire: Oh we'll play. Right after I get my money.

_Sam really agitated now gets up but Dean stops him. _

Sam: What you doing Dean, let me go.

Dean: No way man I'm not letting you do something stupid.

Sam: Like what?

Dean: Like going to deck him over there.

Sam: Hey you & Dad said earlier on that Mel wasn't having an affair & I believed you when I shouldn't have I mean look at him he's hitting on my girl & she's hitting on him so I'm goanna go over there & find out what's going on.

Dean: Yeah but what if your wrong.

Sam: What? Are you serious?

Dean: Yes I am now just listen up for a second okay bro what if Mel's on a job as in a witchy kinder job & she's acting that way because she has to.

Sam: That's bullshit Dean Mel wouldn't be on that kinder job without the others.

Dean: We don't know that she could be.

Sam: Yeah well your wrong okay she's having an affair I know it.

_Melissa/Hellfire, Bane continue, talking._

Bane:Oh you'll get paid after their dead.

Melissa/Hellfire:You know the boss has a nasty habit of disappearing in the middle of night. I'd hate for my money to disappear with it. Can I trust you & Barbas?

Bane: I'm disappointed you doubted even one of us.

Melissa/Hellfire: I wanna talk to him.

Bane:Well, like you said, the nights young let's dance shall we?

_He takes her hand & they walk over to where everyone is dancing. They start dancing really close together. Bane pulls Melissa/Hellfire in for a passionate kiss. She flinches trying to get away from it but he holds her firm. Sam can't stand what he's seeing anymore._

Sam: (Angry) All right that's it.

_He gets up & walks over to them. _

Dean: Sam, no get back here.

_Coming towards them Sam pulls Melissa/Hellfire, Bane apart from each other._

Bane: (Agitated) Hey man what the hell you doing we're trying to dance here.

Sam: (Angry) you keep your filthy hands of her okay.

_Melissa/Hellfire looks on wide eyed at Sam._

Melissa/Hellfire: (Shocked) Sam what you doing here?

Sam: On a job but it seems more''s happening than that at the moment.

Melissa/Hellfire: Listen I can explain.

Bane: explain what you don't have to say anything to him.

Sam: You keep outta this okay this's between me & her.

Bane: I don't think it is pal she's with me.

Sam: I think not mate.

Bane: Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are?

_Trying not to have her cover blown __Melissa/Hellfire quickly butts in._

Melissa/Hellfire: He's my brother okay I didn't know he was here.

Bane: That's your brother?

_Sam can't believe what she's said._

Sam: What?

Melissa/Hellfire: Yes he's very protective of me remember I told you that earlier. Listen I'm just goanna take him something for a bit & talk to him I'll be back soon I promise. Sam.

_She goes to the ladies restrooms. He follows her. Bane looks at them. The two Winchesters left she them going._

John: Sammy what the hell you doing?

_DJ walks up to him & taps Bane on the shoulder._

Bane: DJ, what's your problem?

DJ:I need to talk to you.

Bane:Better be life and death.

_They walk over to the bar._

Restroom

_Melissa & Sam walk into the empty room._

Sam: (Angry) Okay you wanna tell me what the hells going on out there.

Melissa: Nothing's going on Sam.

Sam: Oh come on your having an affair aren't you. How longs it been going on?

_Melissa looks at his shocked eyed._

Melissa: (Shocked) What? I'm not having an affair Sam.

Sam: (Angry) Oh really then what do you call that out there then huh? I call that flirting.

Melissa: Well I call that acting.

Sam: Acting? Yeah right if that is it then its pretty damn convincing.

Melissa: That's because it has to be if I'm to get close to Barbas.

Sam: Barbas? Who's he?

Melissa: A demon. Look a hit woman came to our house this morning & tried to kill mom, aunt Prue & Aunt Phoebe but aunt Prue stopped her before she could do anything. Then when we were at her house looking to see if there were any clues as to who hired her Bane's men showed up & thought I was Hellfire so I played along with so to find out who sent her to kill my family. Then later on we fought it was Barbas who'd done the job through Bane.

Sam: Very good story if I say so.

Melissa: That's because it's the truth. You know I don't lie about things like that when it comes to demons.

Sam: Has he kissed you other than now?

Melissa: Yes but I hated it.

Sam: Oh I bet you did. He was probably all over you.

Melissa: You know what you can be a real jerk sometimes.

Sam: Oh well sorry to disappoint you there sweetie but that's me.

Melissa: Yeah well that's not me. Relationships are about trusting one another like the fact I would never cheat on you because I fricking well love you, you know that.

Sam: Oh really it doesn't seem like that to me at the moment.

_Melissa grabs Sam & pushes him against a wall & slams herself right into him. She presses herself right against his hardness & her breasts point right up to his chest. She puts her right hand round his neck & her left hand in his hair & pulls him close to her & kisses him hard & passionately with everything she's got on his lips. Sam moans into her & wraps his hands round her waist & responds back in greatness to her. A few seconds later she pulls away from him. Sam looks at her flushed. _

Melissa: Now if that doesn't prove to you how much I think about you then you're more a, idiot than I thought.

_She turns around & walks out the room. Sam looks at himself disgusted at what he's just done. _

Bar Area

_DJ & bane are talking there._

Bane:Make it fast.

DJ: I just came from the morgue.

Bane:Looking for a date?

DJ: No, checking on yours. She's a fraud.

Bane:What are you talking about?

DJ:Marcy Steadwell isn't in the morgue the real Hellfire is

Bane:I don't believe it.

DJ: Barbas believes it.

_Melissa/Hellfire comes out the restroom & over to Bane. He looks at her not believing what he's just heard about her. Sam comes out a few seconds later & goes over to his father & Dean. _

Dean: Hey man what the hell were you doing? We have a job on you know.

Sam: I was finding out whether my girlfriend was having an affair or not.

Dean: & is she?

Sam: No it's just an act.

Dean: I told you it was.

Sam: I know okay you don't have to ram it down me she's already angry at me.

Dean: So she should be you thinking that about her.

Sam: Okay can we drop it now please & carry on with the job.

Dean: Okay then.

_John notices there woman victim gets up from her seat & leaves._

John: Boys looks like we're on.

_He gets up & the others follow him. They go after the woman._

Manor

_Marcy's running through the house waving a smoking cigar-shaped object. Piper's on the cordless._

Phoebe:Marcy, please.

Marcy: (singing) Save, your sister's moon with your protective beans.

Prue:Oh, please stop.

Marcy:(singing) Give, all who dwell within this spell, sweet days & sweet dreams.

Piper:Okay, that's all folks.

_She freezes Marcy._

Phoebe: Who knew perky could be so annoying?

Piper:How long do you think we can keep her like this?

Phoebe:Your power, your call. Hey, did you reach Mel?

Piper: No, she's still not answering her cell. She really should've checked in by now.

Leo: I'm sure she will honey Mel wouldn't leave us in the lurch.

_Marcy unfreezes suddenly._

Marcy:(singing) Put, those who dwell underneath this room.

Phoebe:Okay, you know, Marcy there's lots of rooms that need protecting upstairs.

Marcy: Really?

Prue: Yes now why don't you go do that?

Marcy: Okay then. Ooh

_Giggling she runs upstairs quickly._

Piper: Thank god. Oh come on Mel ring us.

Alleyway

_The woman from the club walks down it. She hears footsteps behind & turns round. The Winchesters who're following her hide something where she can't see them. The woman turns back & walks on. The guys walk out & follow her on again. Hearing footsteps again the woman turns round. Looking scared she turns back & quickens her pace a bit. Coming out, the men keep up with her. She starts running this time & looks back quickly to see whose there. Turning round a corner she bums into a guy & screams. She drops to the fall & looks up to see whom, it is. It's Barbas. The woman gets up & tries running away but Barbas stops her & puts his hand across her face & reads her greatest fear._

Barbas: Your greatest fear is that you don't know who's chasing you behind you. But now you do because he's right behind you.

_The woman turns round & sees a guy with a knife. She screams. He grabs her round the neck & stabs her in the chest. She screams & falls down to the fall dead. The Winchesters come round the corner & see what's happened._

Dean: (Angry) Hey.

_Holding his gun out Dean points it at Barbas & shoots some rounds from it but Barbas astral projects outta there before they hit him._

Dean: (Angry) Dammit.

_John bends down & checks the woman's pulse. He doesn't feel anything. He shakes his head._

John: She's dead.

Sam: How? There's no gunshot or stab wound on her & it doesn't look like she was strangled either.

John: I don't know son I don't know.

Ms Hellfire's Apartment

_Melissa/Hellfire & Bane walk in._

Melissa/Hellfire:You know, it's not midnight yet, we still have time lots of time.

Bane:Do you think you could fool me? Get away with it? You killed the woman I loved.

Melissa/Hellfire:What are you talking about?

Bane:You killed Hellfire.

Melissa/Hellfire:I am Hellfire.

Bane:(Shouting) Liar!

_He pushes her. Barbas appears._

Barbas: What have we here then? You're not a Halliwell.

Bane:Halliwell? You mean one of the names of the list?

_He passes his hand in front of Melissa's face._

Barbas: You're their descendant Piper Halliwell & Leo Wyatt's daughter. Melissa your greatest fear is that everyone you love will die or be lost just like you're what happened in your future to your real family, your adopted family, & your cousins & your children.

Melissa: No.

Barbas: Yes you'll be all on your own because even after everything you've done coming back from the future training your family to kill the Source & getting them prepared they'll fail & the Source will kill them & everyone else you love including Sam.

Melissa: (Crying) Sam.

Barbas: But it doesn't have to be that way you don't have to be all alone you can safe them & yourself you know what to do.

Melissa: Yes.

Barbas: Good now go before it's too late.

_She orbs out the apartment & sets of to do her business. Bane looks on shocked at what's he's just seen._

Bane: (Shocked) what the hell? What is she?

Barbas: Something beyond your comprehension.

Bane: What did you do to her?

Barbas: I killed two birds with one stone.

Bane: How? What is she goanna do?

Barbas: Why she's going to kill her family of course & everyone else she loves & then herself

Front Door

_The doorbell rings. Phoebe answers it with Cole by her._

Phoebe: Hey, Darryl, Andy.

Darryl: Phoebe. Cole.

Cole:Come on in. Thanks for coming so fast. We need you to baby-sit.

Andy: Is this one breathing?

Cole:Yes, this one is breathing.

Darryl: Good. Where you headed?

Phoebe:Nowherebut we have a huge problem going down & we need to summon Mel but in doing so we'll be winding up summoning someone else also which's why we need you to takeher down the police station & place her in protective custody for now.

Andy: Why what's going on?

Cole: Mel's impersonating the hit woman.

Darryl: What?

Phoebe:It's a long story & you wouldn't like it but she was supposed to check in by now.

Andy: We'll help you.

Cole: No, no, you can't. We appreciate it but you can't.

Darryl: You don't have to hide anything from us guys we know the routine.

Phoebe:I know that, Darryl, but believe me you don't wanna be anywhere near, us right now. We would never forgive ourselves if anything happened to you.

_Piper, Prue, Leo, Marcy come down from upstairs._

Marcy:Which cleanses the aura of the, house & makes it strong.

_She quirts potion stuff in the air._

Piper:Err lord give us strength.

Prue: Hi, Darryl. Hi honey.

Andy: Hey Prue.

Darryl:Guys. Okay then Miss Steadwell you're goanna have to come with us.

Leo: Okay, thanks for everything, Marcy. Bye, bye.

Marcy:Oh, is this about the explosion at my shop?

Andy: Oh yes um until we close the case, you'll be safer with us.

Marcy:Oh, I think you have that backwards, officer. The protection spell I cast has been doing such a bang up job for these girls just think what it could do for you.

Phoebe:Okay, well, we thank you for that protection spell. Thank you so much & now you have to go now.

Marcy:Okay then. Come on officers my work here is done.

_She squirts the potion in the air._

Darryl:Umm why don't we leave, this here.

_He gives Phoebe the potion then her him & Andy leave the house. _

Cole: Okay guys lets get upstairs shall we.

_There about to turn round & go upstairs when Melissa standing in behind them throws a temporary but powerful sleeping potion on the floor which dissipates up & out to all the people in front of her knocking them out on the fall. Melissa bends down to them._

Melissa: Everything's goanna be all right guys I promise.

Lounge 

_Time lapse an hour later the Charmed Ones, Cole, Leo, wake up to find themselves tied to some chairs. They see Melissa in front of them with a petrol can spilling its contents on the floor._

Piper: Oh my god Mel, stop, stop what you're doing.

_To the side of Piper John Winchester who's tied up also speaks._

John: You can't reason with her it won't work she's gone crazy.

_Prue tries telekinesing the ropes of her but it doesn't work._

Prue: I can't do the ropes Piper.

_Piper tries blowing hers up but that doesn't work._

Piper: Nothing. Phoebe?

_Phoebe tries astral projecting out but she can't either._

Phoebe: Nada what the hells going on?

_Dean tied up beside her talks. _

Dean: It's the ropes Mel cast some kinder spell on them to stop us from getting out.

Cole: Great.

Piper: So what you guys all doing here?

Dean: We were here on a job when suddenly she orbed in &, knocked us out then we woke up here.

_Victor Bennett next door then talks._

Victor: I was just getting ready for bed when she orbed in & did the same thing to me.

_Andy beside him then speaks also._

Andy: Darryl & I were just putting Marcy into protective custody when that happened to me also.

Prue: Mel honey what the hell you doing talk to us.

Melissa: I have to do this I don't wanna be alone.

Leo: Alone? Honey your not alone we're here.

Melissa: But you're all goanna die just like my family did in the future you're goanna fail & the Source will kill you all & me but I'm not goanna let that happen because he won't get any of us not after this.

Phoebe: Oh my god it's her nightmare Barbas is using her nightmare against her. Mel honey it's not real okay you have to fight it.

Sam: What nightmare?

_Phoebe explains Melissa's nightmare to him._

Sam: Oh my god sweetie why didn't you tell me about it.

Melissa: That doesn't matter what matters is what's happening now.

_She gets a lighter out her pocket & starts it up._

Prue: Whoa Mel listen okay this's not you this's Barbas using you to kill us but he doesn't have to win because you're strong & you can fight this as the Melissa Hale I know would rather fight the Source & die a glorious death than go out like this please honey we're telling the truth.

Sam: Mel I love you so much okay & I'm not going away wild horses couldn't keep me from you & we're goanna grow old & spend the rest of our lives with each other.

Melissa: We are?

Sam: Yes & we goanna have lots of kids & if you ever want to we'll get married.

Melissa: We could?

Sam: Yes but the only that, that can happen is if you put the lighter down. Please honey?

_He looks at her sadly which melts her heart away. She slowly closes the lighter & puts it on the floor then goes over to Sam & unties him._

Melissa: Sam?

_He places his hands on her face._

Sam: (Smiling at her) Hey baby.

_She puts her arms around him & hugs him. Tears roll down her eyes. The others smile in relieve. Melissa pulls away & looks at the others angrily._

Melissa: (Angry) I want Barbas.

Phoebe: & we'll get him all we have to do's lay low until midnight & then he'll disappear & go back to wherever the hell it is he came from because he hasn't got his thirteen victim's he needed.

Melissa: No he's back early. He knows what rules apply or don't. I don't wanna take any chances. Let's go show him what his greatest fear is.

Ms Hellfire's Apartment

_Barbas's there with Bane. The clock reads eleven fifty eight._

Barbas:What's taking so long they should be dead by if there notthen I'm goanna spend my last minute killing you.

Bane:Hey, I didn't come to you. You came to me remember.

Barbas: If you hadn't been so blinded by your passion, then I would be minutes away from freedom right now.

_Just then they see a sparkle blue lights appearing in the room as Melissa orbs in with the Charmed Ones._

Barbas: (Shocked) what the hell?Kill them.

_Bane gets out his gun & Piper freezes them._

Phoebe:Ooh, I'm beginning to see your attraction to the dark side Mel.

Melissa: It wasn't his dark side I was attracted to. Mom, unfreeze just Bane will you?

Piper: What?

Melissa: Please?

Piper: Okay.

_Phoebe takes the gun out of Bane's hand. Piper unfreezes Bane._

Phoebe:Looking for this?

Bane: What's going on?

Melissa:Witchcraft at its best.

_She walks up close to him._

Bane: You never liked me did you? It was all just an act.

Melissa: What you, really think I could've loved you work for a demon & sorry honey but I don't do guys with demons.

_She kicks him in the crotch then kicks him in the chest sending him flying across the room. Barbas unfreezes. The clock chimes midnight._

Barbas:No! No! Nooo!!

_Barbas spins in a circle & disappears._

Phoebe:I never get tired of kicking his butt.

_Melissa walks over to Bane._

Melissa: Just a little something to think about in jail.

Bane: It won't be the only thing I'll be thinking about, I promise.

Melissa:Yeah well sorry mate but I won't be thinking about you.

Bane: Well I'll say one thing for your guy he's a lucky man.

_Melissa gets up & with the others goes out the room leaving Bane alone. _

Lounge

_The gang except Prue & Melissa are all cleaning the newly repaired windows Leo did._

Phoebe: Well what can I say Leo I think this's your best job yet.

Leo: Why thank you very much.

Piper: Yeah my husbands certainly, handy isn't he?

_Prue comes in talking on the cordless._

Prue:Yeah well, just tell Marcy that she can sell the ring & use the money to rebuild the bookstore. It's a thank you for protecting us. No Darryl, the rings not hot okay. I'll talk to you later.

_She hangs up._

Phoebe:So, what else did Hellfire get from Bane?

Prue:Well from Mel's account Diamond necklaces, bracelets, mahogany a Salvador dally.

Piper:Yeah but she can't keep all that stuff can she?

Prue: She isn't she's donating it all to the local wildlife conservation for sick animals.

Cole: That's a great idea.

Prue: Yeah it is.

Phoebe: You know what she really made a good Hellfire don't you think I mean the way she acted the clothes.

Piper: Yeah but what about poor Sam seeing her at the club like that ouch.

Leo: That was just an act honey.

Piper: I know but its still gotta hurt though what happened.

Phoebe: Of course it has but if anyone can get through something like this it's those two.

Melissa's Room

_Melissa & Sam are sitting up in bed naked with the covers over them. Lying in front of him Melissa looks at Sam._

Melissa: I'm so sorry what happened, Sam.

Sam: Why? It was just an act.

Melissa: Yeah but it hurt you though.

Sam: It did but that was because I didn't know what was going on then now I do.

Melissa: Yeah but you must've felt something though.

Sam: I did but.

Melissa: What was it?

Sam: It's nothing.

Melissa: No Sam, come on please tell me.

Sam: I don't know I thought maybe that you'd picked the wrong guy to be with.

Melissa: (Shocked) what, whatever made you think that?

Sam: Well the way you were acting around that guy even though it was an act looked right you know I mean he was older than me around your age so you could simplify with him more probably a better kisser had loads of money.

Melissa: & encase you'd forgotten worked for a demon. I could never go with someone like that which why would I want to do when I have the perfect package right here.

Sam: I know I was just jealous I suppose.

Melissa: Well you don't have to be Sam I love you & only you no one else it was my fault anyway I should've told you what was going on but I didn't because I didn't wanna worry you with it what with what's going on in your life already.

Sam: Yeah but I wanna worry about you Mel you're my girlfriend it's my job to worry about you I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't.

Melissa: I know I'm sorry I made it tough on you, you know not telling you about my nightmare either which I should've. I'll tell you next time I promise.

Sam: Good cause we shouldn't keep things from each other.

Melissa: No we shouldn't. Do you forgive me?

Sam: Of course I do though I must say Mel you did look hot in that dress.

Melissa: (Laughing) I did?

Sam: Hell yes.

Melissa: Well since we're on the subject of saying things now I might as well say this. Sam when you proposed to me & I said no I wasn't thinking straight you know I was just thinking about how wrong it would work out because of our demon fighting life's & the fact of you road tripping with your brother thing & other stuff I wasn't thinking about the good aspect sides of it & what could happen from them which I should've being doing like those ideas I thought of that I said wouldn't work they actually could.

Sam: What're you saying Mel?

Melissa: I'm saying like Romeo & Juliet you know they had great adversities stacked against them i.e. their parents fighting but they didn't let that stand in there way because they loved each other & overcame that which's what we could do & what happened today only made it even worth more thinking about.

Sam: Made even what worth more thinking about?

_She curls her right hand around Sam's face. _

Melissa: Marrying you I want to marry you Sam if you'll have me.

_Sam looks at Melissa shocked not believing what she's just said._

Sam: (Shocked) What'? Are you serious?

_Melissa nods her head at him._

Melissa: Absolutely.

Sam: Oh Mel.

_They both wrap their arms around each other & hug. Then Sam breaks apart & kisses passionately for a minute. She joins in with him. They break apart & hug each other again. He kisses her all over her face. The camera closes in on them as they both laugh together & then fades to black._

The End

Authors Note: Hi everyone thanks for reading this story I just wanted to ask you something which I hope you can all help me with as I'm in a bit of a dilemma on what to do. Now in my earlier story "A Heavenly Night Together" I said at the top that Melissa & Sam would split at the end of the season. But since then I've been wondering about that because I've had lots of hits to that story & others in general meaning people seem to like them together. So I was thinking maybe if people want to comment on this story & say whether or not they want them to split up that would really help me because it will allow me to make a decision on whether I should do that or not thanks.


End file.
